Nicola Rubenstein
Nicola Rubenstein is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in 2017. She is the illegitimate daughter of Pat Phelan. Biography Backstory Nicola Rubenstein was born on the 15th May 1990. Her mum Annabel had a fling with Pat Phelan 9 months earlier. Nicola grew up thinking Isaac Rubenstein was her father. Nicola had an older half sister. Nicola later trained as a case worker and one of her clients was Seb Franklin. 2017-2018 When Seb was due to be released from prison after serving a short time for the assault on Jackson Hodge, Nicola approached Pat Phelan at his builder's yard on Victoria Street to ask him to give Jackson a job, as she knew he was close to Jackson and had supported Jackson's girlfriend Faye Windass during her time in prison. Pat agrees to give the lad a job. Overtime, Pat can't help but notice Nicola looks familiar and comes to realise she is the daughter of an old girlfriend of his. It is later revealed that Nicola is actually the daughter of Pat himself, conceived from an affair he had with her mother. Nicola was angry at the revelation, however overtime softened up to Pat and wanted to spend more time with him. Despite Pat's attempts to want to be a loving father, Nicola had been given hints from some street residents about his darker nature. Yasmeen Nazir revealed that Pat lost some residents a lot of money in a flat scam, and when Nicola approached Pat over the matter he revealed it was his friend Vinny Ashford who conned them, and that he has been working hard to pay everyone back. Anna Windass (a victim of Pat's cons which tore her family apart a few years before) wasn't too pleased and warned Nicola about her father, but Eileen (Pat's wife) got Anna to do one. Nicola herself also saw signs that Pat may not be the all loving decent man he appears to be, as he was prone to outbursts on several occasions, however he later put it down to stress which she bought into and still saw him as a good man. Yet everyone told Nicola how bad her father can be. When Nicola visited a family friend, Lydia Hartman, she said that Isaac was not her blood father, and Pat Phelan was. Lydia was shocked and knew more than she said. Anna Windass told Nicola how Phelan forced her to sleep with him in order to release Owen Armstrong from a contract. Anna told Nicola it is up to her if she believes her but says that is the truth. Lydia also told Nicola the truth, that Phelan forced himself on Nicola's mother and Nicola is the product of rape. Nicola was close to telling Eileen the truth, however Anna told her not to, and urged Nicola that it was best to move away. Although Nicola claimed to be moving to Austrlia, she remained in the United Kingdom, however wanted nothing to do with her father. After Anna was sent down in January 2018 for the attempted murder of Seb (having been set up by Phelan), Nicola turned up at Phelan's builders yard, telling her father that she wanted to make amends as she believes Anna to be a liar. Phelan forgives her, and is impressed with Nicola stands up for him against Gary. However Nicola later picks up Gary and takes her back to her house, where she is hiding Seb, as he fears for his life after realising Phelan murdered Luke Britton. Nicola hopes now that she is earning her dad's trust, she can get access to his house and office and hope to expose the truth about him once and for all. 2019- Memorable info Born: 15th May 1990 Full Name: Nicola Rubenstein Parents: Annabel Rubinstein and Pat Phelan Siblings: 1 sister Spouse: Children: Zac Rubinstein (2018) (With Gary Windass) Grandfathers: Mr. Phelan Grandmothers: Mrs. Phelan Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017. Category:1990 Births Category:Rubinstein family Category:Returning Characters Category:Characters last seen in 2019